Typical Day In Hell
by bat-with-butterfly-wings
Summary: Love never comes easy for the Cullens, Blacks and Clearwaters. When a new creature that happens to be a total jerk threatens to bring down the family, will the Cullens be protective, or want the creatyre dead. CANON PAIRINGS. Not a typical impint story


**READ THIS FIRST!**

**READ THIS FIRST!**

**READ THIS FIRST!**

**Hey guys! I know I haven't updated anything for a really long time, you must have missed me haha. I moved on from Twilight for a while, but after seeing ****New Moon ****I realized just how much I missed it, besides this idea has been floating around in my head for a long time. So here is another Seth imprint story. Unlike my other story the character is **_**not**_** a marysue, and this chick really is a bitch haha. I modeled her after a student trainer that I met at school. In case you don't know, trainers are the people who are on the field during football games and such. You may know them as water girls but really they do so much more. I pretty much owe my life to one of them and I think that what they do is really great.**

**In the story Jacob and Nessie are on their honeymoon, they should be coming home pretty soon though, normal pairings. Carlisle and Esme are newly weds, they are taking care of their nieces and nephews because of a fatal accident. Esme's "kids" include Alice, Emmett and Edward. Carlisle's "kids" are Bella, Jasper and Rosalie. They are good friends with the Blacks (Renesmee and Jacob) who have "adopted" Seth and Leah. Renesmee and Jacob are newly weds, Jacob's "brother" Sam sent his kids to live with them until he gets back from a 7 year tour in Iraq. Alice, Seth and Emmett have returned to high school for just for fun. Alice, Emmett and Seth are all juniors. This is where Seth meets Silver, his imprint. Thanks for letting me rant! Now on with the adventure, its gonna be a wild ride! **

**Bat-with-butterfly-wings**

**\=~*~=/**

The sadly familiar sound of screaming rang in my ears. As a werewolf, I had heard a lot of screaming. In happiness, in shock, and most traumatically, in pain. Wincing I turned my head towards the sound. A car came to a screeching halt after hitting some freshman. Coach Jecker ran over and started shouting directions at all of the students.

"You, call 911!"

"You, Clearwater, go get the trainers, they can help until the ambulance arrives!"

I was frozen to my spot, unable to move, staring at the broken kid covered in blood before me.

"Go!"

Coach yelled. I ran as fast as I could to the training room. The small area was stuffed with sweaty jocks and prissy volleyball players. I pocked my head into the small office. The head trainer was reclining in a chair, his head lolling backwards as he snored peacefully.

"Excuse me, but there's an emergency in the parking lot"

The guy grunted and kept snoring. In a swirl of blonde hair someone swung a huge black bag over their shoulder and grabbed me by the arm.

"Emergency you say? Sounds right up my alley!"

Without thinking, the two of us immediately started running together, she was quite fast for a simple human. She was able to keep fairly even stride with me.

When we reached the kid she zipped open her bag, snapped on gloves and calmly assessed the situation. The pungent scent of blood flooded my nose and I reeled hoping that Alice had gotten far enough away that she would not be bothered.

"I need you to talk to this guy while I take care of him"

She said, her dark hair shielding her face.

"Hey man, I'm Seth, you gotta stay with me okay? You're gonna be fine"

The trainer ripped open the kids shirt, not letting any shock show at how horrific the injuries on his chest were. She carefully put pressure on the wound to stop the profuse bleeding. Both of our jeans were covered in blood. I gulped and squeezed my eyes shut.

"I don't need you getting all squeamish on me know dude, pretend its ketchup"

She said still not looking at me. Finally, the sweet sound of sirens came closer and closer. Eventually, the ambulance arrived and carried the kid away.

"You're gonna be fine, I promise, they'll fix you up good"

"Thanks Silver"

Were the boys last words as he was loaded into the back. The trainer- Silver apparently, finally whipped around to look me over.

"You can go now."

She said with a tight smile and a flick of her hair. Slowly she started cleaning up the area and gathering together all of the dirty gauze.

"Do you need any help with that?"

I asked bending down and picking up a scrap of fabric.

"I've got it!"

She said slapping my hand away.

"Sorry, just trying to help"

"Yeah, well I don't need it so you can just go"

This time she looked me dead in the face. Silver had striking silver-gray eyes. I could see where she got the nickname.

"If I needed help I would have asked for it"

Time stopped, all I could see was her beautiful image imprinted in my brain.

"What are you looking at?" Silver snapped with narrowed eyes.

"Silver, we need you!" the football coach, Coach Retz appeared behind me.

"See you around" She said looking over me with critical eyes once again.

Shoving past me, Silver jogged back to the training room. Eager to get back to the other patients that were waiting for her. As she ran past, I noticed her jeans had bloody hand prints on them, my own were coated in the same quickly coagulating mess.


End file.
